Best Friends or Worst Enemies?
by Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm
Summary: Fujisaki Nadeshiko is helping her best friend Mashiro Rima get ready for the Hallowe'en Dance that is held for former Seiyo students. But when Rima finds out Nadeshiko likes the same guy she does, what will happen?
1. I no longer wish to know you

_**RimaxKawaii- In this story both Nadeshiko and Nagihiko exist but they aren't related. They both still have the same last name though! And Nadeshiko doesn't know Amu.**_

_**Nadeshiko- Why!?Why!?**_

_**RimaxKawaii-*whispers***_

_**Nadeshiko- EWWWWWWWWW!!! *points at Nagi***_

_**Nagihiko- Why are you talking about me?**_

_**RimaxKawaii & Nadeshiko- It was her! * points at each other***_

_**Nagihiko- RimaxKawaii does not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara!Doki!! or any of it's charaters. * smiles***_

_**RimaxKawaii- Nagihiko is 20, Nadeshiko and Rima are 19,and Amu is 21.**_

"Riima!" called Nadeshiko. "How about this outfit?" Rima studied the green, striped sundress for exactly 5 seconds and shook her head.

"Nadeshiko....I need a cute but evil looking outfit." complained Rima.

"Then...." Nadeshiko said going through the hangers. "This one?" she asked holding up a black goth-like corset and matching shorts with a black net hanging from the back of the belt, flowing to the feet like a tail.

"Now that, I like!" Rima exlaimed grabbing the hanger. Nadeshiko watched as Rima ran into the changerooms. The she let her attention drift._ How do I help Rima's love life and my own when we both like the same guy? _Nadeshiko thought. _But....wh-_ her thoughts were cut off by a voice. A male voice. She directed her attention towards the voice. It was Fujisaki Nagihiko. _Dang!!_ thought Nadeshiko. Nagihiko was the last person she wanted to see her in the Hallowe'en Costume shop. Hoping he didn't see her, she pretended to examine the costume beside her.

"Nadeshiko?" Nagi said. "Why are you here?"

"Helping.....Rima...." she replied, looking away from him.

"Oh..." he said.

"Why are you here Fujisaki-kun...?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Call me Nagi or Nagihiko,"

"Okay."

"I'm looking for a costume." _Duh! What a dumb question. _Nadeshiko thought.

"Oh..." she said.

"Are you going to the dance Nadeshiko?"

"I might..." she whispered. Nagi checked his watch, and went looking for a costume. Nadeshiko felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and smiled at Rima.

"You look so cute!!!" commented Nadeshiko.

"And evil...." corrected Rima. Rima looked like a with, because she added a black witch hat. "Are you going to buy anything?"

"Yes, but let's go to DancersForever...." said Nadeshiko.

"Buying another fan?"

"Yes.." Nadeshiko replied. When they arrived at DancersForever, their charas woke up. Kusukusu and Temari comlained about not Character Transforming with them as their costumes. Rima pulled Nadeshiko to one side.

"Isn't this place nice?" Nadeshiko asked Rima.

"Yes.." Rima replied. "And I just saw something that makes it alot nicer!! Nagi sighting dead ahead!!" He turned and walked their way, Rima blushed slightly. Nadeshiko sighed her best friend was too loud.

"Nadeshiko, Rima! Good morning." he greeted.

"Hi..." Rima whispered shyly. Nadeshiko smirked and nudged Rima.

"Rima..." Nagi started, Rima held her breath. "Nice costume!"

"Thanks...." she mumbled disappointedly. She had wanted him to ask her to the dance.

"What's your costume Nadeshiko?" he asked.

"Ummmm...." Nadeshiko said unsurely.

"This!! Nadeshiko Heart: Unlock!! Character Transformation! Yamato Maihime!" Temari shouted.

"Temariii!!!!" complained Nadeshiko.

"Nice!" Nagi complemented. Nadeshiko blushed, and looked away hoping Rima didn't see. But Rima did, her face turned red with anger.

"FUJISAKI NADESHIKO! I NO LONGER WISH TO KNOW YOU!!" Rima screamed, tears running down her face.

"Rima....." Nadeshiko whispered. Rima stormed out the door, and Nadeshiko fell to her knees crying.

_**RimaxKawaii- How do you guys hate the story so far?**_

_**Rima- Why am I **_**her **_**best friend? *points at Nadeshiko***_

_**Nadeshiko & Nagihiko- Who the heck cares Rima!**_

_**Rima- *acts like Yaya* Why!!!!???**_

_**Nagihiko- Rima...be quiet...**_

_**Nadeshiko- *laughs like crazy***_

_**Nagihiko & Rima- What are **_**you**_** laughing at!?**_

_**Nagi, Rima, & Nadeshiko- When does Amu come in the story? Why is Amu so old? Is there anyone else in this story but Amu and us?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Next chapter, because she is, and yes.**_

_**Rima- WHO!?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Her charas.**_

_**Temari, Rizumi, & Kusukusu- YAY!**_

_**Rima- *points at Rizumi* Total flirt..**_

_**Nagi- *sweatdrops* **_


	2. Diamondz

_**RimaxKawaii- Who wants a recap?**_

_**Nadeshiko- Nobody..**_

_**Rima- Me..**_

_**Nagi- Sure?**_

_**RimaxKawaii- 2 to 3 too bad Nadeshiko! **__** ************************************************************************************_

_"_ _Nadeshiko blushed, and looked away hoping Rima didn't see. But Rima did, her face turned red with anger._

_"FUJISAKI NADESHIKO! I NO LONGER WISH TO KNOW YOU!!" Rima screamed, tears running down her face._

_"Rima....." Nadeshiko whispered. Rima stormed out the door, and Nadeshiko fell to her knees crying."_

_*********************************************************************************************** _

Nagihiko kneeled down to comfort Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko," he whispered gently. "Explain to me what's going on.."

"I tried to help Rima's love life but I failed!" Nadeshiko explained through her tears.

"How did you fail?"

"I liked the same guy she did."

"Who?"

"You..." Nadeshiko mumbled. Nagihiko was shocked so he decided to change the subject.

"Undo your character transformation."

"Okay," said Nadeshiko undoing her transformation.

"Come with me." Nagi told her.

"Where?"

"Diamondz.." he replied. They walked to the store and found a small chara with short, curly, blonde hair dressed like a maid, sitting on the counter.

"Suu, where's Amu?" Nagi asked.

"Back there!" Suu said. "Amu-chan!!"

A girl with long pink hair held back with a diamond headband walked out. She had yellow eyes, and wore a light blue strapless shirt with a matching short flounced skirt.

"Nagi!!" she squeaked hugging Nagi.

"Amu...stop." Nagi said.

"Ooooh, who's that? Your twin?"

"No, my friend."

"Ooh. What type of friend? Perhaps something that starts with a G and ends with a irlfriend?"

"No, Amu not funny!"

"So, what do you need?"

"I just lost my best friend..." Nadeshiko said tears still running down her face.

"What's her name, birthstone, and your name?" Amu asked.

"Mashiro Rima, Amethyst, Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

"You have the same lastname as little Nagi over here?" Amu asked suprised.

"Don't call me that Amu!" Nagi whined. Nadeshiko laughed. "So I finally got you to laugh after 9 minutes of staying here."

"I guess so..." Nadeshiko giggled.

"Okay, tell me how you guys got into this fight." Amu asked Nadeshiko.

"Must I tell?"

"Yes."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll either get Nagi to tell or I'll get Dia to read your mind."

"Make Nagi tell. I want to see that."

"Very well." Amu said.

"Noooo! Not the torture Amu!! Please use a different tactic!!!" Nagi screamed.

"I am using a new one." Amu said innocently. "Are you going to tell?"

"No!" said Nagi. Amu smirked.

"Rizumi! Take Nagi for a run." Amu said. Nagi's eyes filled with horror as Rizumi chara changed with him. 5 seconds later Nagi was out of sight.

"Where did he go?" Nadeshiko asked.

"To play sports with Rizumi!"

"Thats torture?!"

"He hates it, so would not it be considered torure?"

"Yes, I guess so." Nadeshiko replied. About half an hour later Nagi came back completely worn out. So worn out he fell to the floor, face first.

"Now are you going to tell?" Amu asked.

"Yes..." Nagi gasped. "Nadeshiko-chan was helping her friend's love life and she found out. And said she no longer wants to know Nadeshiko-chan."

"When did you switch to _Nadeshiko-chan_?" asked Amu and Nadeshiko unison.

"Since Rizumi took me to 50 different sports games." Nagihiko said shrugging.

"Who might this guy be? Do you know Nagi?" Amu asked.

"Ummm....." he looked at Nadeshiko for permisson to tell. Nadeshiko nodded. Nagi pointed to himself blushing. Amu tried to hide her disbelief but she couldn't.

"Little Nagi has **2** admirers????!!!" she asked so loud, Nadeshiko was sure the store next door could hear her. Nagi's eye twitched and he sweatdropped. Amu nodded at Nadeshiko. "What do you want to do? Write an apology note?"

"Yes...." Nadeshiko said firmly.

"Okay..." Amu said, holding out a sapphire pen, a diamond clipboard decorated with emeralds, and a pinkish colour sheet of paper. Nadeshiko sweatdropped.

"Is everything based on your charas??" Nadeshiko asked. Amu looked around the room. There were at least 5 statues of each chara and her favourite item.

"In fact, yes!" Amu said. Then, Nadeshiko picked up the pen and wrote on the pinkish sheet:

_**Rima,**_

_**I know you are mad at me right now,and I am sorry for not telling you that I liked him. I tried my hardest to forget him and help with your love life. Rima, please give me another chance to be your friend, and another chance to help you with your love life. I know that I was wrong to like someone you did. So please, Rima, forgive me.**_

_**Forever your friend,**_

_**Fujisaki Nadeshiko.**_

Nagi read it over her shoulder as she wrote it, tears fell from his eyes. He found the note touching. Amu smirked, she would be able to tease him after Nadeshiko-chan leaves. Miki drew a picture of what the Amethyst they were carving would look like when it was finished. Dia greedily grabbed it and carved the message into it. Then, Ran put it in an ugly bag coloured with a very, very, ugly shade of blueish green. But Suu, took it out and put it in a small glittery metallic purple pouch and then tied it with a silvery ribbon. They put it on a chara-sized catapult, and flung it towards Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko caught it, and looked at it doubtfully.

"Will this really help me?" asked Nadeshiko doubtfully.

"Sure!" replied Amu. "Just get Nagi to deliver it."

"Rima does _love_ Nagi like mad...but..." said Nadeshiko.

"What am I now? A slave?" asked Nagi.

"Yes." Amu replied. Nadeshiko giggled. _Her giggle is cute _thought Nagihiko. Dia, who was standing on Nagi's shoulder, smirked and flew over to Amu and told her his thoughts.

"Nagi!" Nadeshiko called sweetly. Nagi jumped. "Please deliver this to Rima for me!"

"Uh...yeah....sure....." he replied. _Why did she have to add the super cute whiny voice!!_ Nagi thought walking out of the room, leaving the girls to gossip. Very soon, he found Rima in a doll clothes store. She was buying clothes for Kusukusu. He decided to tease her for a second.

"Rima-chan!!" he called imitating Nadeshiko. Rima turned so her back faced Nagihiko.

"DON'T TALK TO ME NADESHIKO! YOU BELONG IN THE GARBAGE CAN!!" Rima screamed. Nagi started laughing hysterically at Rima's reaction. She looked over at Nagi and walked over to him. "Hi, why are you here?" Rima whispered blushing.

"To give you this..." he replied holding out the little pouch. She took it and opened it. Then she read the message aloud.

"Rima, I know you are mad at me right now,and I am sorry for not telling you that I liked him. I tried my hardest to forget him and help with your love life. Rima, please give me another chance to be your friend, and another chance to help you with your love life. I know that I was wrong to like someone you did. So please, Rima, forgive me. Forever your friend, Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Tears fell from her eyes as she read the note. Nagi wiped her tears away with his hand. "Bring me to Nadeshiko..." she whispered.

***********************************************************************************************

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(o)(o)**

_**RimaxKawaii- Isn't Mr. Bunny kawaii?**_

_**Nadeshiko & Rima- Sooooo KAWAAAIIIIII!!**_

_**Nagihiko - What's so kawaii about it?**_

_**RimaxKawaii, Rima, & Nadeshiko- *evil grin* You're gonna be sorry you said that!Hehehe!*cracks knuckles***_

_**Nagihiko- It's super kawaii! Look at him isn't he kawaii? He's irresistible!**_

_**Rima- That's right.**___


	3. Oh My God

_**RimaxKawaii- Who wants re-cap again???**_

_**Nadeshiko,Rima,& Nagihiko- USSSSS!!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Since when did you change Nadeshiko?**_

_**Nadeshiko- WHO THE HECK CARES!!! JUST GIVE THE FRIGGEN RE-CAP!!**_

_**Nagihiko & Rima- NADESHIKO!!!!**_

_**************************************************************************************_

_"Tears fell from her eyes as she read the note. Nagi wiped her tears away with his hand. "Bring me to Nadeshiko..." Rima whispered."_

_***********************************************************************************************_

"Okay," replied Nagihiko. He looked worried for a second. _What might Rima do to Nadeshiko-chan? _he thought.

"Nagi!!!!" Rima whined. "Hurry up!!!"

"Uh...yeah...." Nagi answered. _Her cute voice doesn't work on me. But Nadeshiko's does... I wonder why? _he thought. Rima hugged Nagi's arm and leaned on his shoulder, continuing to walk towards Diamondz. Which was like a 1 hour walk away. _Oh my god... _Nagi thought._ She acts as if were dating...and she calls poor Rizumi a total flirt..._

"Nagiiii!!!" Rima said. "What are you thinking?"

"Uh....nothing....." Nagi answered slowly.

"Don't lie to meee..." Rima whined. Nagi rolled his eyes, and thankfully Rima didn't see.

"I'm not lying..." Nagihiko said in a sweet voice that made Rima melt.

"Okaaaay..." Rima said clearly oblivious to Nagi's annoyance. On the way to Diamondz, many people like the gay Tadase Hotori, whispered 'Hey, look at that couple!! I'm sooo jealous.' and 'Oooh!! Look at them!! I wish my _boyfriend_ Kairi was like that Nagi guy!!'

"Rima," Nagi said.

"Yeees...." Rima said in a completely sugar loaded voice. Nagi gagged.

"You might wanna let go of me right now...." Nagi said frowning slightly.

"Whyyy??" Rima whined.

"We're in front of Diamondz...." Nagi said.

"Oooh.." Rima said. Then she looked up, her eyes widened. She started laughing. Amu was using Nadeshiko as a puppet. Nadeshiko was Character Transformed into Yamato Maihime, and Amu had strings tied to Nadeshiko, pulling the gently while her charas filmed it.

"R-R-R-Rima-chan!" Nadeshiko stammered.

"Nadeshiko...." Rima started but Nadeshiko cut her off.

"I'm sorry Rima." Nadeshiko said.

"You already did your apoligizing..." Rima said. "I was wrong to care so much about you liking Nagi-kun, I let it take over our friendship. I'm sorry."

"It's okay...." Nadeshiko replied hugging Rima.

"Now....you two are re-united, can you buy some lunch...?" Amu asked.

"YEAAHH!!" cried Rizumi, Temari, and Kusukusu. Rima laughed. _Tomorrow is the dance, but who will Nagi-kun choose to ask to the dance? _Rima thought. She looked over at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko was laughing at Rizumi crack a joke, and Nagi was standing beside her frowning disapprovingly at Rizumi. _Nagi is standing close to Nadeshiko...a little too close. _Rima frowned.

***************************************************************************************************

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(o)(o)**

_**RimaxKawaii- Next chapter is the last one...**_

_**Rima- FINALLY!! NO MORE BEING NADESHIKO'S BEST FRIEND.**_

_**Nadeshiko & Nagihiko- Bad Rima....**_

_**Rima- Whatever!!**_

_**RimaxKawaii- By the way...Next chapter is when Nagi decides who to go to the dance with!!**_

_**Nagihiko- WHO IS IT!!??**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Why should I tell?**_


	4. The Dance

_**RimaxKawaii- HI AGAIN!!!**_

_**Rima- Freak...**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Rima...you know what'll happen if you call me that!**_

_**Rima- Fine..RimaxKawaii doesn't own Shugo Chara!,Shugo Chara!Doki!! or any of it's characters.**_

_**Aya- Yo! Where's Rizumu? He's gonna get beat up once I find him!**_

_**RimaxKawaii & Rima- *sweatdrops* He's over there...*points behind Nagi***_

_**RimaxKawaii- That was Aya...she's one of my Shugo Charas in one of my upcoming stories. But hey, Aya... how can you catch Rizumu when you are blind...*looks around* She's gone...**_

_**Rima- No,she's right over there...* points to a scared Rizumu and Aya holding a flaming pitchfork* Okay, let me rephrase the disclaimer..RimaxKawaii doesn't own Shugo Chara!,Shugo Chara!Doki!! or any of it's characters. Except the little brown haired chara with the purple beanie....**_

_**RimaxKawaii- It's Aya...and she loves basketball.**_

***************************************************************************************************

_~Nagi's P.O.V.~_

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Yo! Nagi! Talk to me about what you are thinkin' about!!" Rizumu hollered from the other side of the room.

"Rizumu! Shut up..you'll spoil my cover!" said a girlyish voice.

"Rizumu who was that!?" I asked sitting up.

"Don't tell him!!" said the voice.

"Uh...I don't know!" Rizumu squeaked.

"Rizumu....don't lie to me.." I told him. "I'll let you play basketball all day tomorrow."

"It was Tema-chan!!" Rizumi said. Temari came out from under the bed I built Rizumu.

"Rizumu!! Don't you remember our deal?!" Temari shreiked.

"If I didn't tell him, you would buy me a new basketball......" Rizumu mumbled. " And if I did, you'd stuff me in Nagihiko's drawer and lock it up, then throw out the key."

"Then why did you tell him?" Temari asked her eyes glowing a red colour.

"His bribing is too good..." Rizumu said shamefully.

"Kusukusu!!!" laughed another girly voice.

"You brought Kusukusu too!?" I asked in disbelief. Then, I slapped my forehead. " Why are they here?"

"They wanted to know who you are choosing to dance with at the dance!!" Rizumu blurted. Which earned him 5 slaps and 19 kicks from Temari, and Kusukusu threw 18 pencils at his head. I laughed. Who knew that Rizumu gets beat up by girls?

"I'm choosing Rima...." I started. Kusukusu's eyes brightened. "..or Nadeshiko."

The room was silent for a moment. Then I was attacked by questions.

"Why have you not decided? Why? Answer now! Aren't you scared to break any of their hearts? Huh!!!????" screamed Temari, Kusukusu, and Rizumu.

"**I can't choose!!**" I yelled. Then my mother walked in without knocking, like usual.

"Nagihiko, who are you talking to?" she asked.

"Ah..no one.." I said embarassed. Rizumu and Temari snickered.

"Oh..I thought that pretty girl already found your room...." she said.

"THERE'S A GIRL IN THE HOUSE EXCLUDING YOU AND BAAYA!!!???" I screamed.

"Yes, a blonde girl visited 5 minutes ago but then left. Now theres a girl that looks like you..." she explained.

"How....did....Rima...and...Nadeshiko...find...my....house..?" I asked staring directly at Kusukusu who was floating around my mom's head.

"Ah..there you are Nagi-kun!!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"HIDE MEEEE!!!!" screamed Temari going back under the bed. Then Kusukusu flew out the window looking for Rima.

"That sounded alot like Temari...." Nadeshiko said through clenched teeth.

"Nadeshiko-chan! Hello..." I said, trying to distract Nadeshiko so Temari could hide.

"Have fun with your girlfriend Nagihiko!!" my mom said walking away closing the door behind her. Although I knew she was still at the door, listening to my conversations.

"How did you find my house Nadeshiko-chan?" I asked.

"Your mom...." Nadeshiko said.

"How did my mom tell you?" I asked Nadeshiko curiously.

"I was shopping with Rima and your mom was too, she noticed we were wearing our uniforms from the Seiyo University _**(A/N I highly doubt it exists) **_and she saw that it looked similar to your's, so she randomly started talking to us. We got creeped out for a moment then she asked us to come to your house. Rima's eyes were sparkling so I

decided I should go too. I followed this very bad map, and knocked on 9 wrong houses, then I finally decided to not follow the map but use Temari to sense Rizumu. But nooooo, she just had to disappear. Then I saw your housekeeper walking into your house. So, I asked to come in. Your mom talked for 39.45 minutes. She noticed I was bored so she told me to go to up to your room. And I couldn't find it for another 45.7 minutes. So basically, I was here for 85.15 minutes which is also 1 hour 25 minutes and 15 seconds until I found your room." she explained talking really,really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, quickly. I stared in shock. Nadeshiko was fast with math. Then, she turned to me and smiled sweetly. "Who are going to dance with at the dance Nagi-kun..?"

"I haven't decided yet." I told her.

"I think you should go with Rima-chan.." she said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"She loves you more, and I'm not worthy of you..." she told me.

"But if I dance with Rima, who would you dance with?" I asked her slowly.

"Stand on the sidelines laughing maniacally." she said giggling. "I wouldn't want to miss Rima's first chance to make a move on you..."

"Actually, she already creeped me out while we were walking to Diamondz the other day.." I said.

"REALLY!?"

"Yes.."

"I missed it...."

"She leaned on my shoulder and hugged my arm..."

"Did she talk really sweetly?"

"Yes,"

"WHAT DID SHE SAY!!!???"

"Something like, Nagiiii!!!What are you thinking? and Don't lie to meee..."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her sweetly I'm not lying and she melted." I said oblivious to Nadeshiko who was almost exploding of laughter. Then my mom once again walked in holding two cups of water on a super girly tray, and a plate of cookies. She placed it on the floor in front of us. Nadeshiko took a cookie and nibbled on it. I took one too, but instead of nibbling on it I took a huge bite. Nadeshiko started laughing and picked up the light purple glass of water, drank half of it. I told her a really lame joke while the water was still in her mouth, and.........the water spewed out of her mouth and onto my face. She sprang up to wipe off the water with her hankerchief but tripped over the plate of cookies and fell on top of me, our noses nearly touching. She turned completely red and got off me acting like nothing happened. My mom busted in the room laughing like a maniac, and running in circles with Baaya behind her holding a boombox that was playing slow and peacful Merry-go-round music. We sweatdropped and she laughed nervously.

"My son got his first kiss!!!!!!" she screamed.

"No, mom I didn't..." I told her.

"Well, still the sweet little girl loves you..." she said.

"I already know that." I said.

"And you love her too!" she tried.

"Yes..." I said not realizing what I was saying. My mom gasped, and squealed delightfuly, while Nadeshiko felt my forehead to see if I was okay. I finally realized what I had just said, and turned a very, very,very bright shade of red. My mom pulled Nadeshiko to the other side of my huge room, pressed a blue button and they both dropped into a secret chamber. Now, how come I never noticed that button before? Oh yes, of course! My mom just had to paint my room the exact same colour as the button!! About a minute later, Nadeshiko and my mom rose up from the floor on another secret platform. Nadeshiko was screaming at my mom, and my mom was saying something like 'You look so cute in that dress'. I opened one of my eyes and saw Nadeshiko jumping up and down in front of my mom angrily wearing a revealing blue-ish dress. Half her back was showing, the dress was strapless, and there was a slit in the dress on each side that went from the bottom of her butt down to her feet. She looked over her shoulder to see if I was watching, and when she saw that I was she blushed and took out a pink pen, that I don't know where she got, and threw it at the blue button. And once again...they fell down the hole in the ground. They came up again, but this time my mom drugged Nadeshiko.

"MOM!!!" I screamed. "WHY DID YOU DRUG NADESHIKO-CHAN!!!!!????"

"It's okay...she's not as bad as your last girlfriend..." my mom said. "I showed her a picture of you, and she ripped it up, saying 'I'd rather date the ugliest guy on Earth. Oh, wait! He is the ugliest guy on Earth!!!' then she snarled at me."

"YOU CALL THAT NOT BAD?!" I shreiked.

"Your last girlfriend started making out with the picture, so it's not that bad." my mom told me. Nadeshiko suddenly came up to me and sat beside me on my bed. I was scared for a moment. But when she didn't do anything but sweetly smile I calmed down. Nadeshiko fainted and fell on the ground. "Carry her to the guest room..." my mom said sighing. I brought her into the guest room and sighed. My mom could be sooo annoying at times. I went back into my room and put my face into my pillow. _How would I ever choose who to go to the dance with? I love both Rima and Nadeshiko. If I dance with Rima, Nadeshiko said she'd laugh maniacally at the sidelines, watching Rima flirt. Then, if I dance with Nadeshiko, Rima might get heart-broken and the two get in a fight again._

_~Nadeshiko's P.O.V. After the drugs wore off~_

_Where am I?_ I thought. I stood up and looked around. Nagihiko's mom was standing at the door, Baaya was staring at me menacingly, and Nagihiko was arguing with his mom. _Wait! What? Nagihiko? Oh my god... I'm at Nagi's house. How did I get here? And why am I wearing this dress? Last time I check I was wearing my school uniform. Why is Baaya staring at me?_

"Temari?" I whispered. No response. Nagihiko looked in my direction and pointed to his room. "Is Temari in there?" I asked as he walked towrds me.

"Yes." He said nodding. In the background his mom and Baaya were giggling like little fangirls. He turned and glared at his mom. She stopped giggling immediately. I walked slowly into his room, and spotted the plate of cookies on the floor. I finally remembered what had happened before._ I had fallen on Nagihiko and his mom dropped me into a trap door. There she dressed me up in this revealing dress. I had thrown a pen at a blue button. Then, his mom drugged me._

"Nadeshikooo!" I heard. I turned around and found Temari floating towards me.

"Temari!" I cried hugging her. Nagihiko's mom walked in the room and saw me hugging thin air.

"Nadeshiko-chan...who is Temari?" she asked.

"Umm...." I said nervously.

"Temari is her doll. She's having mirages." Nagihiko explained. I shot Nagihiko a look, one that said 'I owe you one'.

" 'Temari**,** to get advantage of.' Interesting name for a doll." she said.

"Let go Nadeshiko!!" Temari whispered.

"Okay.." Nadeshiko whispered back.

_~Rima's P.O.V. In front of Seiyo University.~ _

"Where could that girl be!" I exclaimed.

"Riiima!!" Nadeshiko called.

"You're late...we promised to meet each other at 7:30 p.m. at the front gates of Seiyo University!" I told her.

"I was 5 seconds late..." she said gasping for air. I could tell she ran all the way here. I looked at her costume. Obviously, Temari Character Transformed with her. "You look great Rima!" she said tilting her head to one side smiling. I smirked.

"Naturally!" I told her.

"What happened to the old Rima!" she asked smirking at me.

"What old Rima?" I asked her.

"The one that would be nervous about if Nagi-kun would ask you to dance or not!" Nadeshiko said giggling.

"I wouldn't care if he asked you!" I lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.."

"If you can't catch me, you were lying, if you can then I'll believe you!" Nadeshiko said running away. I chased after her. By the time I reached Seiyo Elementary, I found Nadeshiko screaming at something behind the tree. I sweatdropped.

"Nadeshiko!" I called. She jumped, and turned to me smiling nervously. She turn back to the tree and smirked.

"DON'T RUN!!!" she screamed chasing after what seemed to be a Charater Transformed Nagihiko. I rolled my eyes. Nadeshiko could be so strange at times. "YOU CAN'T RUN NAGIHIKO!!!"

"Stop!!" Nagihiko cried.

"Rizumuu!!" Nadeshiko whined. I laughed. Rizumu was making Nagi run faster.

"Nadeshiko, Rima, & Nagihiko. Come inside before the gates close!" called Amakawa Tsukasa.

"Okay!!" we answered.

"I don't believe you Rimaa!!" Nadeshiko whispered as we walked towards the gates.

"Shut up.." I told her. We entered the gym, and Nagihiko poked me on the shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. My eyes started sparkling.

"Um..." I said.

"I'll take that as a yes.." he guessed as he pulled me towards the dancefloor. Nadeshiko was giggling. I shot her a look and she stopped. About 5 seconds later, Kukai came and asked Nadeshiko to dance.

"Why don't you dance with Utau?" Nadeshiko asked.

"She never went to Seiyo..." Kukai answered, putting his arms around Nadeshiko's waist sweeping her off the floor.

"You didn't let me answer!!" she complained.

"I don't care. This dance is because we are friends, not because I like you." Kukai said.

"I know that!!!!" Nadeshiko said. Then she smirked and whispered something to Kukai. He laughed and nodded. Nagihiko turned my head and started to dance.

"I suck at dancing Nagihiko....." I said. Nagihiko smiled.

"Then let's see how you react to this." He said as he twirled me. I started shreiking. He laughed and stopped me. Kukai and Nadeshiko spun in circles until they reached us. Kukai stopped Nadeshiko, and they smirked at me.

"Having fun flirting?" they asked in unison. They stuck out their tongues at me and started spinning away. I frowned, then an idea struck me. _Thank you Nadeshiko!!_ I thought. I pretended to yawn and leaned on Nagihiko's chest, hugging his neck.

"What a flirt..." I heard Yamabuki Saaya say. Very soon, I fell asleep, but to hid the fact I was asleep, Nagi held me around the waist lifting me off the ground.

"_Rima's asleep! Lalalalalalalalalala!! Rima's asleep!Lalala! Rima's asleep! Lalalalalalalalalalaa!!_"Kukai and Nadeshiko sang in the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Then they started snickering. The night ended quite quickly, and Nagihiko walked me home. At the front door of my house, I hugged Nagihiko and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and I smirked.

"I've never seen Nagi blush before!!" I teased.

"Shut up Rima-chan.." he said. He hugged me back and whispered in my ear, the words I've been dying to hear since we met. "I love go out Rima-chan?"_  
_ "Yes." I answered.

***************************************************************************************************

_**RimaxKawaii- Did you guys like that ending? I did.**_

_**Rima- Why do I have to go out with him??**_

_**Aya & RimaxKawaii- You know you like the ending!!**_

_**Rima- *blushes***_

_**Nagihiko- Hahahahahahahahahahaha!! *takes a picture of Rima* Her fans at school would want to pay to see this!!**_

_**Nadeshiko- *takes pictures with cellphone* I'm gonna set this as my display scene!**_

_**Aya- I want a phone...or a camera...**_

_**Nagihiko- *gives Aya a mini camera***_

_**Aya- YAAAY!! *takes 5,000,000,000,000,000,000 pictures***_


End file.
